plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Lansbury
Gabriel Lansbury is a character on Plagued created May 29th, 2011, by Gabriel. Personality Gabriel is a charismatic young man, whose quick wit often leads him into hot water. He is known to have a smart mouth and an almost sarcastic sense of humour. His determination and loyalty has helped him become a good soldier both before and after the chaos that has plagued the world. His loyalty is contrasted by his distrusting nature towards new people; this is a trait that has been coloured by his past. His sense of humour is mainly dry although he has been known for the occasional slapstick moment. He occasionally uses humour to deflect the topic of conversation when going down an alley he’s not comfortable with. Comedy is also a way out for Gabriel, an escape from the dreary situation that has engulfed the world around him providing a momentary release. Gabe has always been considered a bit of a lady’s man, which is a bit of a misconception. Whilst he is known for flirting with women, he simply sees it as a bit of harmless fun and his end goal isn’t usually sexual. He uses flirting to put women at ease when he is talking with them and what’s the harm in making someone feel special. His taste in women is complicated, but he knows what he likes and usually chooses to get to know them before taking things further. Gabriel is fiercely loyal to his family; to him family is about more than blood. In fact he is inherently loyal to a fault, this proved to be the cause of him being discharged from military surface a year before the chaos began. He watches over those he cares about almost acting as a protector. This particular trait was instilled upon him due to his childhood, where he and his mother were beaten by his alcoholic father. This part of his childhood also caused Gabe to be tea total and hate anyone who abuses women or children. Gabe’s determination is what made him stand out in the military, he knew when to shut up and do his job. He refused to give up even in the face of insurmountable odds and was able to inspire those around him to do the same, his determination is infectious. History Growing up in a small town in Texas, Gabriel seemed like an ordinary boy. He attended the local school and proved to be an average student, the only thing he really excelled at was hunting. His uncle would take him hunting when at the weekends, deer, fowl anything they could find. There was something about the feel of a rifle in his hands that sent endorphins rushing through his entire body. Even at a young age, he had mastered the art of shooting, displaying remarkable marksmanship. Unlike other children his age, Gabriel didn’t have any problem with killing wildlife. By the time he made it to high school, he was considered the class clown due to his witty personality. But the few people that he had allowed to get close to him knew of the personal hell he was going through at home. The constant physical barrages of abuse from his father drove him mad, he was helpless anything he did to try and change the situation led to his mother boring the brunt of the retribution. He couldn’t have his father attacking his mother on his conscious. As soon as he was old enough, he dropped out of high school and joined the military; he saw it as his only way out. Given his ability to shoot and determination, he rose through the ranks and was ear marked for a spec ops position. He discovered that despite his average grades, he had an unusually high I,Q. A few years passed before an unfortunate event caused him to be cut loose from the military, whilst the case file is classified it has been speculated that he struck a commanding officer to protect a man under his charge. Having been discharged he found himself a job as a mechanic, he had had some training during his service and found engines soothed him almost as much as his rifle. A year passed of him working as a mechanic making ends meet before chaos struck. Shortly after he found himself in safe haven working as a sniper, which is where he is today. Category:Humans Category:Males